Swept Away
by BlueRaspberryLily
Summary: Clary leaves after an incident with Jace. What happens when New York comes a' calling? Bad summary, sounds like a lot of others out there, I know, but seriously, it'll be original!
1. Swept Away

HEYLO(: Welcome to my crazy mind. So, I was sitting there the other day, reading FanFic, and decided I really needed to write something for Mortal Instruments. This is just a first taste; let me know if you want more, or if this should stay a one-shot! I know something along these lines have been done before, but I promise this will be original! Just some ideas are the same. Pinky swear (:

SUMMARY: Clary and Jace have a falling out, and Clary leaves. She goes to a different Institute, and trains her butt off. But, New York is having some issues that only Clary and her new friends can figure out... Post COG, ignoring COFA (for now...=)

CHAPTER ONE

(CLARY POV)

I knew this was my entire fault.

I was the reason this beautiful golden boy was lying on a hospital bed, looking for all intents and purposes dead, except for the minute moving of his toned chest.

A single tear drips from my green eyes, splashing down to land near his closed ones.

Jace.

Why must this crazy wonderful man jump in every time I'm in trouble?

Oh, yeah that's right.

Because I suck at fighting demons, that's why.

I groan as the memories of a few hours earlier swallow me up.

_The pounding of the beat resounded through my head, and I knew I needed to take a breather._

_I could barely walk in the 5 inch stilettos Izzy had forced me into, and the air inside Pandemonium was thick with hormones and the stench of the sweat dripping off the dancing bodies._

_We'd already taken out one demon, so I figured I deserved a break. I didn't need to tell anyone, because _

_I was a big strong girl who could handle myself if anything happened._

_That's when I saw it. Jace was dancing with a beautiful blonde girl. As I sat there and watched, they reached for each other's faces, and promptly started to suck them off._

_No._

_He was cheating on me already?_

_It would appear so._

_A piece of my heart ripped away, and shattered as Jace broke away and saw me looking on._

_Breaking away from the mass of hot bodies jumbled together on the dance floor, I stumbled out into the alleyway behind the club._

_No sooner had I sunk down against the wall did I hear the door slam open once more. Squinting up against the streetlight, all I could see was a tall and muscular silohoute._

_Jace._

_As my eyes adjusted to the light, I realized just how wrong I'd been._

_If I hadn't been paying so much attention, the demon's glamour would have gotten the best of me._

_The jagged lines of teeth sprouted from a garish mouth decorated with studs of what looked to be human teeth. The pure red eyes stared at me with a hunger that chilled me to the bone. Then, I noticed the claws. Where there should have been normal fingers, there were talons, ending with a wicked gleaming point._

_Scrambling up, I desperately searched myself for the dagger Isabelle had placed down my shirt (well dress.) I grasped the hilt, pulling it out as the leering demon advanced._

_I threw the dagger and rolled backward, just as he leaped. The lucky shot hit his chest, but the spray of black blood didn't slow him down. _

_Oh dear._

_I was out of weapons._

_Just as I thought it was the end, salvation arrived._

_Something impossibly gold leaped onto the incoming demon's back._

_Jace looked up, gave a look of mixed frustration, guilt, arrogance, and reproach and raised his arm, his seraph blade shining brightly in those bronzed piano player fingers._

_However, when I snorted, Jace looked up at me, and lost his focus. The demon took full advantage, flipping Jace over his shoulders, and onto the ground. Before either of us could move, he sunk his teeth into Jace's arm, and my boyfriend went still._

_Crap._

_Something shining and gold flashed through the air, wrapping itself around the demon's mottled head._

_With a yank of Isabelle Lightwood's famous whip, the demon was dead and folding in on himself._

"_What just happened? Last thing I saw was Jace sucking some random girl's face off, and you running off!"_

_When I didn't answer, she ran to her adopted brother, her jet black hair swinging out behind her._

_I followed suit._

_There was nothing we could do, as the demon venom coursing through Jace's veins right now was beyond either of theirs' ability to heal._

Guilt washed through my body as I looked at the still body in front of me. Alec had had to carry Jace's dead weight back to the Institute, where Magnus had done his best to heal him. However, Jace was still healing as best as he could.

If I had been a better Shadowhunter, none of this would have happened. My fault.

I needed to get away, and let Jace live on with his life.

He didn't want me anymore, yet had saved me… Out of guilt. Jace had a strong conscience, well apparently not so strong, and I knew he would always save me because he had broken my heart. Knowing myself, there was a lot more life or death situations to come.

Fortifying my resolve to save those I cared about, I stomped to my room, away from the man I loved, who apparently didn't love me anymore.

I grabbed all the clothes I had, and stuffed them into a thick leather bag. I didn't want to tell anyone where I was going.

I only paused to change into Shadowhunter gear, the feeling of the tough leather reassuring me that I could do this.

The only person I saw was Isabelle, her mouth opened to say something to me. Her beautiful face was contorted into emotions I couldn't read, but when she saw the look on my face, she moved out of the way.

Once outside the Institute, I drew the rune for portal, and watched as the black hole opened in front of me.

I stepped in, and imagined a place I could be happy without Jace, Izzy, Alec, Simon, or anyone I cared about.

I was swept away to a place far away from here.

**SO! WHAT DID YOU THINK? I know it's not very good, but I just had to post it... Like now. So let me know what you think! Of course, I'll rewrite it eventually, but review please! Should I continue? Or just let it be? Let me know!**

**Love, Blue Raspberry**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! It's all Cassandra Clare's.**


	2. An Underhanded Victory

**Heyloe again(: Welcome back to Swept Away. So I guess ya'll liked chapter one, so here's chapter two!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Everything goes to the fantastic Cassandra Clare. Tear. I'm crying inside.**

**Chapter Two: Swept Away**

Clary's POV

The sunlight swept through the orange curtains, unceremoniously waking me up.

Ughhhh.

The clock chimed 6:30, and I knew it was time to get up and train. Rolling over, I stumbled out of bed and towards my bathroom.

After donning black shorts and a light tank-top, I shoved my hair into a ponytail, and made my way to the training room of the Los Angeles Institute. By the time I arrived, it was 6:50. 10 minutes early. Perfect.

As I sat down to stretch, my mind wandered into dangerous territory: My life before I came here a year and a half ago. A lot had changed, to say the least. Goodbye New York Clary, hello Los Angeles Clary.

I was no longer an experienced, untrained, pathetic excuse of a Shadowhunter.

Now, I could proudly say that I had a 5'1 body, made mostly of lean muscle, leaving no baby fat behind. I had a hardened heart, and was a BA Shadowhunter, thanks to extra training and extra Angel blood. The Angel blood probably explained it, but hey, you take what you can get.

I was over Jace, or at least that was what I told myself.

Pulling myself back into the present and away from a golden heartbreaker, I stood and leaned over to touch my toes. However, I was interrupted by a chorus of wolf-whistles.

Nick, my trainer/tutor (along with everyone else at the Institute's) was standing with Wyatt Downwatt at the entrance, leaning again the doorframe and watching me as I warmed-up.

Haha. Very funny. I game them a look that could freeze hell over, and went back to stretching. Soon, Kami Strongmilt and Amber Skymonger had joined me to warm-up in preparation for our training, while Kevin (AKA: Camel), had joined the other boys at the door.

Nick and Kami were siblings, though Nick was 29 to Kami's almost 18. Kami was my age. Both Strongmilt's had stick straight blonde hair, matching sky blue eyes, and were tall, willowy and beautiful.

Nick and his wife Katalin ran the Los Angeles Institute, while also looking after and training the rest of us idiots. Katalin was currently 6 monthes pregnant, and therefore missing in action.

Nick and Kami, while both sweet, considerate, and nice, were both amazing Shadowhunters.

Kevin, also known as Camel, was a short, dark, stump. He was barely scraping 5'5, had skin the color of dark chocolate, with hair the same color. His coal black eyes bored into you. He may not have looked like it, but this kid had attitude enough for all of them.

He was known as Camel for a reason. Kevin had accidently ate camel meat at Renee's once (**A/N: Los Angeles version of Taki's.) **Needless to say, it wasn't pretty.

Amber Skymonger. I didn't even know where to start with this girl. She was just as short as me, but a million times curvier. Her sizable chest would have put even Isabelle to shame. Her dark copper colored hair was waist length and a mass of frizz, curls, and waves. Amber usually controlled it by putting it in tight French braids, which only served to make her hazel eyes pop more.

She was exceedingly gorgeous, but continued to deny it. Stupid girl.

Amber was sarcastic enough to give Jace a run for his money, but had a soft side not many people saw. It was usually covered up with toughness and humor. All her frustrations and insecurities were taken out on demons or during training, which made her one of the best Shadowhunters any of them had ever seen. She was also the smartest of them all, and would often play piano for them. However, her sarcasm didn't usually endear her to people, as she rarely chose to use her charm.

Kami and Amber were my best friends. I still missed Izzy, but being with them lessened the pain I'd made for myself by leaving.

Lastly my thoughts rolled around to Wyatt. Wyatt Dawnwatt was tall, nearly 6'5, and soft brown hair that was usually in a buzz cut, but was gelled up only in the front. He was gorgeous, ripped, and any girl's dream guy.

Romantic, protective (in a good way, not overly), smart, funny, athlete, challenging, you name it, he had it.

I hated to admit it, but I was attracted to him too.

He grinned at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him in revenge.

As Nick made us line up against the wall for dead sprints, Wyatt sidled up to me.

"You do know that sticking your tongue out at someone means you want to kiss the, right?" He asked me as we started to run, keeping perfect pace with each other.

I did, but I wasn;t about to let him know that. I could feel the blush coming, but hoped it could be passed off as a result of the exercise we were currently doing.

"Uhh no. You made that up just so you could have an excuse to kiss me!" I threw back at him, but judging by his smirk, I had not succeeded.

I looked over to see Amber watching us with a knowing glint in her eye.

A mischievous glint entered the hazel orbs, and I knew something embarrassing was about to come out of her mouth.

Not wanting to take any chances, I leapt for her, and though she'd twisted away enough to avoid the worse of the impact, we still toppled to the blue training mats on the floor together.

As we fought, Amber kept trying to open her mouth again, which only served to make me fight harder to try to shut her up.

"Oh no she didn't! Lookkkkeeeyyy here guys, we gots ourselves a cat fight!" Camel drawled, drawing attention to his southern accent.

Kami started to laugh, and folded her 5'9 frame unto a graceful pretzel on the floor, knowing this was going to take a while.

She hadn't missed Wyatt, Clary, and Amber's exchange, and had noticed the sly glint that had crept into Amber's eyes right before I had tackled her.

Nick, being ever mindful of his teaching duties, sat and gave us tips as we grappled.

"Amber, arms higher. Around her neck!"

"Clary, knee to the stomach."

I got an evil idea at the last one.

Amber was above me, copper hair strands haphazardly falling down around Amber's gorgeous face, escaping from her immaculate French braids.

I decided to take Nick's advice, but twist it a little.

I drew back my knee, but instead of hitting her flat stomach, I kneed her right in her enviable sized chest.

With a gasp, she rolled off me, panting and clutching where I had hit her.

The contest was over, and I had won, though be slightly dishonorable ways.

"Clary." Gasp. "You cheated." Gasp. "Those were my boobs." Gasp. "I need those!" Gasp. "I'm gonna kill you!" Gasp. Amber sputtered, unable to regain her breath and form complete sentences.

"Honey, you have enough boobs to go around. Now get up." Kami said, strolling over and grabbing her long fingered hand to haul her up.

Wyatt shook his head at the trio. Giving me a slight smile, he walked over the weights and began to lift. I tried to pretend I wasn't checking him out, but failed miserably. Kami flicked me, bringing me back from my attractive boy induced daydreams.

Still revealing in my underhanded victory against a near impossible to beat opponent, I plopped down next to where Kami and Amber had already sat. We all took one look at each other and started laughing.

We were still giggling and chuckling as an amused Camel waltzed over.

Before he could open his mouth to spew attitude at us, Katalin waddled in, holding a phone. Her curly brown hair framed her tanned face from the California sun, and she looked incredibly excited.

"Just got a call! Some other Shadowhunters will be joining us here for awhile! They'll be here tomorrow!" She squealed in her pregnant excitement.

"Oh from where?" Wyatt asked, finally wandering over from the weight station to lean his elbow on my shoulder, nearly a foot below.

I gave him a look but didn't say anything.

"New York! Isn't that great?" Katalin replied.

WHAT?

**Well! What did you think? Any questions? I know the grammar is currently terrible, just bear with me please(: REVIEW! Please! I need feedback.**

**Love, **

**Blue Raspberry**


	3. The Torture That is Amber

**HEY! Thanks for all the reviews(: So I guess the last few chapters have kinda been fillers. Sorry, I needed to introduce all the characters. Speaking of which, who's your favorite and why? Reviewwww please(:**

**On to next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. Though I often wish I did.**

CHAPTER 3

**(This wills a mixed POV chapter, starting with short Amber)**

**AMBER POV**

As soon as Clary heard 'New York' come out of Katalin's mouth, her face morphed into something else completely.

This didn't surprise me.

I had been the only one Clary had told about Jace Wayland/Morgenstern/ Herondale/ Lightwood and how he broke her heart.

She'd told me everything about her past. Her chaotic, exciting past.

I'd watched her turn from a broken hearted harpy into the invincible force she was now.

As much as she denied it, or as attracted to Wyatt (my theoretical brother), she wasn't over Jace, and as I know from experience, you never really get over your first love. NO matter what they did.

Plus, from what Clary had told me, Jace and her were meant to be.

Only…. Not so much.

Douche had cheated on her.

If he came here with all the other New Yorkers, I might have to break his supposedly golden head.

I was dying for a chance to spar with someone as legendary was Jace, but that could wait.

Right now, I needed to focus on helping my beset friend while keeping her ex golden lover away from someone else.

New Yorkers. I snorted. If they had accents, I was going to go mad.

**CLARY POV**

New York. New frickin York.

Also know as Isabelle, Alec, Jace, and possibly Magnus and Simon.

You've got to be joking me.

Amber's eyes flashed to mine, and we shared a look. She was the only one I'd told about my past before coming here.

I loved Kami, but something told me not to tell her about Jace.

So, I didn't.

Camel's chill voice broke the barrier of my thoughts and the silence.

"So, when are they getting here?"

Katalin beamed as she replied.

"Tonight! Just a few hours! Isn't that great?"

Yeah no.

Talking erupted around me, but I stayed in this trance, images of Jace, Izzy, Alec, Simon, even Magnus, running through my head. All the people I'd loved and left. A soft hand on my shoulder brought me out of my slightly morbid thoughts.

I looked up to see Amber's hazel eyes' searching my green ones, Kami's concerned blue eyes right behind.

I had to pull myself together. Kami couldn't know about Jace or my rather egregious issue from New York.

I flashed a quick smile, and was rewarded with Kami smiling back, earlier concern forgotten.

Amber, the genius that she was, wasn't fooled.

"We're going hunting/clubbing tonight!" She announced to the room in general.

"Dude, hospitality. Shouldn't we be here to welcome our fellow-demon hunters?" Wyatt asked, furrowing his brow.

Nick had been observant though. He'd noticed my change of face at the mention of New York, Amber's concern, and knew I had a dark past.

Slowly, he nodded.

"It's okay. You all go have fun. Katalin and I can take care of the visitors. This way, they have a chance to settle in before they're bombarded with you people." Nick grinned at us, after giving us his permission.

Kami intervened, twirling a piece of platinum blonde hair around one slender finger.

"You know, I think I'll stay here, and help out my pregnant sister-in-law." She said, mysteriously avoiding our eyes.

Her brother rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. He knew as well as anyone how stubborn and random Kami was.

Amber and I shared a look, before bursting out laughing.

Sometimes, you just can't control this stuff.

We linked arms, and started for the doors.

"And where do you think you're going? Training isn't over yet!" Nick called to us.

Groaning we returned and I threw myself into it, wanting to erase everything from my mind. Too bad it worked.

**SEVERAL UNDECIDED HOURS LATER….**

By the time we were done, I was exhausted, and would have traded Camel for a hot shower.

"Clary, my dear, you didn't forget about our plans tonight, did you?" Amber asked me as we staggered towards our room on the upper floor, taking the escalator.

New York may have had an elevator, but we got ourselves an escalator. It was probably due to the fact that this Institute had been recently remodeled.

"Uhhhh no?..." I replied to Amber, getting back to her question.

"I figured you would. Anyway, don't worry. After you're dressed, get your butt to my room so I can do your hair and makeup!" She told me sternly, leaving no room for argument.

Oh dear. Amber was very… creative with hair, although had the golden touch with makeup.

I opened my mouth, but was cut off before I could get the words out.

"You have no choice. Plus, I invited Wyatt, so wear something nice." She winked at me before disappearing into her electric blue, white, black, and raspberry colored room, leaving my dumbfounded in the hall. It really was no use to argue with her, so I entered my gold and orange room to follow orders.

When I'd finished with my shower, I emerged from my bathroom and walked slowly to my closet, smelling strongly of Pina Colada.

When I'd left New York, I'd changed almost everything. My wardrobe, body wash, training for example.

Looking through my fashionable and slightly provocative clothing, I decided on a skintight black mini dress, which was low cut, and stopped about mid-thigh.

I completed my look with a white belt, accented with diamond flowers, which rested right under my chest.

Stepping into fishnets and 4 inch black heels, I looked in wonder at myself.

Who knew I'd get my fashion sense after I left? Izzy would be proud of how I looked right now.

I wandered to Amber's room to turn myself over to the torture that was Amber. It reminded me so much of Izzy it was painful.

Amber opened the door before I could knock, and looked my over.

"Well done Clary!" She'd said approvingly before shoving me unto the seat by her vanity.

While she gathered the necessary torture devices, I looked at Amber.

She'd donned a bright neon blue dress that made it maybe a third of the way down her thighs. It was strapless, and gathered together at the sides. On me, it would have made me look flatter than a board, but it only made Amber look chestier than before.

I snorted when I saw her shoes. Instead of trying to make herself taller, like I did with heels, Amber accentuated her shortness with black Converse that matched the rest of her jewelry.

She'd added anklets with runes of strength, stealth, and agility to her ankles, and she looked ready for anything.

Well, except the public, as her hair was still a mess.

Seeing my amusement, she scowled and hurriedly braided her hair before stomping over to me.

In an effort to relax me, she'd plugged her iPod into her dock, so the music would calm me down as she worked.

As the quiet chords of Iridescent by Linkin Park came on, I zoned out and let Amber do the work.

When Amber spun the chair around, I looked to see what she had done to me.

My hair was stick straight, and actually not that bad for once.

My eyes were smoky and mysterious.

I hated to admit it, but Amber had done well with me.

I gave her a grudging "thank you" before plonking myself down on her bed to watch her.

She took her braids out to reveal shiny, wavy, gorgeous hair. I was jealous of her hair when it cooperated. Down to her belly-button, gorgeous color, shiny, but only when it cooperated. Maybe once a month.

After she did her makeup to match mine, we linked arms again to go find Camel and Wyatt, our "dates."

Dates being the term used for backup in this case.

As I wobbled down the stairs in my heels, Amber pranced past me, rubbing in her just-as-sexy-but-easier-to-walk-in shoes in my face.

Sometimes, all I wanted to do was punch that girl.

Finally, Camel and Wyatt came into view, both dressed in Shadow hunter gear. They looked pretty BA.

Wyatt winked at me before we made out way to the weapons room. Tonight was really no different. The closer we all got to 18, the more we went out hunting.

After loading ourselves with a variety of weapons in a variety of places, we once again departed, this time headed for our favorite club.

Amber had ditched me to walk with Camel, who was one of her very best friends, with Wyatt and me following close behind.

Once we arrived, I realized how predictable demons were. They both went to clubs to dance with and eat people.

Fun.

Anyway, we immediately spotted a demon and sent Amber in as bait to get him. By the time we arrived, Amber had already dispatched the demon and was tapping her foot in annoyance, waiting for us to get there.

Really, she had more skill than people gave her credit for.

The night went on, and the pattern repeated itself. Find demon, kill demon, and dance. Repeat.

Eventually, I just settled for dancing with Wyatt while Amber flirted, and Camel begged the DJ to let him take over. It wasn't working, to say the least.

Before I knew it, the clock struck twelve and it was time for us to go home.

Wyatt and I strolled home leisurely, me stumbling some, watching the stars together as we made the short walk back to the Institute. Amber and Camel raced ahead, laughing and acting like kids. Albeit, very deadly kids.

It was calm and relaxing to escape the thought of New York for awhile, but alas, it had to end.

We tried to enter quietly, but with I was slightly tipsy, having had a shot or two. Amber, Camel, and Wyatt could hold their liquor. I couldn't, to say the least. I didn't throw up, just got slightly tipsy and giggly.

We all walked into the kitchen: Amber and Camel, laughing about some random thing, and Wyatt and I holding hands.

What I saw quickly sobered me up.

Everything of the last year a half caught up with me as I looked into a familiar pair of golden eyes.

"Clary?..." The voice asked in wonder.

Oops.

**SO! What did ya think? Review, please! I'll try and find outfits for this chapter, and post them on my profile!**

**Love,**

**Blue Raspberry**


End file.
